


And the Darkness Meets the "Light"

by ivoryink123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, Dark Magic, Dumbledore Bashing, Evil Dumbledore, F/F, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Ravencalw Hermione Granger, Slytherin Harry Potter, Soul Magic, Weasley Bashing, glamours, magic binding, soul bonds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivoryink123/pseuds/ivoryink123
Summary: My version of the HP books (will contain many of the same plot elements from the originals), starting with book 1. Slow build on the romance part of the story, as they'll only be 11 when it starts, but I'll try to keep it rather exciting. Enjoy!





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I am not J. K. Rowling, and none of her characters/ books are mine! That being said, enjoy!

Prologue  
A cat sits stiffly on the fence post of Number Four, Privet Drive, watching the far corner of the street. It knows that it had been noticed by the muggles several times during the day, but it didn't much care; anything was worth finding out if the rumors were true.  
Suddenly, a man appeares at the exact place the cat is watching. It twitches in anticipation, and the man pauses, giving the cat time to inspect him.  
He's wearing a purple cloak and buckled boots, along with his glasses. His eyes are a light blue, and his hair is long and silvery.  
He glances towards the cat, and chuckles. He takes out his Deluminator, and clicks it twelve times. Soon, the only light is coming from the house windows.  
"I should have known that you'd be here, Professor McGonagall," he says softly, looking back to the cat, but there is no loger a cat there. Instead, there stands a strict- looking woman, with a small frown on her face.  
"How did you know?" she asks, but the man only winks.  
"Why haven't you been out today, Professor?" he asks, "I've seen many celebrations going on whilst on my way here."  
"Yes, but... I've been waiting for you, sir. I need to know... what is rumor and what is the truth."  
"Ah," the man looks to the sky, smiling at some unknown joke.  
"Sir?"  
"James and Lily... are dead. Harry survived. I haven't a clue as to how; perhaps we'll never know, but I do know that Voldemort is gone."  
McGonagall gasps softly, this having confirmed her suspicions. Dumbledore hides a rather evil smile and leads the professor to the door of Number Four.  
"I know," he says heavily, "I'm afraid that his only choice is to stay with his aunt and uncle."  
McGonagall pauses, something in the back of her mind, a thought that she can't quite reach, and when she tries to grasp it, it fades away. She shrugs, turning back to Albus.  
"Surely you can't mean these people, Albus?"she asks, startled, "They're the most non-magical family I've ever seen! You simply can't-"  
"Oh, but I have to. They're the only family Harry has left, now."  
This causes that feeling to come back, but, once again, the thought is just out of reach. She looks back to Albus, "But... surely he could be raised by somebody else! He'll be famous, after all. Souldn't he be raised to deal with it all?"  
"No, Minerva, I'm afraid not."  
The rest of this encounter goes smoothly, but it has placed the seed of doubt into Minerva's mind.  
xxx  
Meanwhile, Severus Snape wakes up once again with a splitting headache. He's just woken up from another dream without an ending or a beginning. There was only dark, and as he tries to remember it, his head only hurts more. He wants to take a numbing potion, but he's completely out at the moment, and will have to make more, today.  
He shivers, getting up and looking in the mirror. This all seems oddly familiar, and yet... different. As if something's missing.  
Once again, the thought of his childhood crush, Lily Evans, fills his mind. And again, it feels... wrong, like it's not supposed to be there. He thinks of the stupid Potter that stole her from him...  
And his head almost splits open in pain. He groans, leaning heavily on the sink. He feels as if he's close to something, very close... but he can't think with this pain.  
He sighs as the pain leaves, suddenly. Just one thing echoes through his mind, a name.  
"Jamie," he whispers, suddenly remembering, as if it was only yesterday. He growls, "That... that bitch. I'll..." he pauses, "I'll have to pretend as if there's nothing happening, as if I still don't remember. It'll throw him off when I get my Harry back. Oh, Jamie..." he mutters, and pulls on a robe, being quick about it. It's time for him to begin faking it. But this time, he'll know the truth.


	2. One

Harry cries softly in the corner of his cupboard after being beaten once again for burning Dudley's breakfast ("And on his birthday, too!"). He should be used to this, by now, or so he tells himself. His back has been freshly wrapped, though he doesn't know why he even tries to keep himself alive anymore. It's not really worth it.  
A loud knock at the door startles him, and he quickly dries his tears.  
"Up! Get up! We have to go!" with a sinking feeling in his stomach, Harry gets up and pulls on a thin t-shirt. He opens the door silently, only to find the Dursley's already waiting for him.  
"Since we have nowhere else to put you, you'll have to come with us," Petunia sighs, leading him outside after throwing a light jacket at him. As he gets in the car, his uncle warns him about 'no funny buisness,' which Harry thinks is rather useless, as he can't control the 'incidents' even if he tries to.  
Excitement fills him as he watches the house fade away into the distance. Although he'll have to be around Dudley and his 'friend,' Piers Polkiss, he'll get to go to the zoo for the first time in his life. He barely conceals a grin as they pull onto the main road.  
Thee ride is long and boring, but the two other boys have (thankfully) fallen asleep. Harry watches as the scenery around him flies by, enjoying it emmensely.   
When they get to the zoo, things get rather boring for the two boys quickly, and Harry stays vigilant in case they want to fall back on their favorite sport of beting him up.  
Everything is so interesting to Harry, and he absorbs as much information about the animals as he can before they move on.  
The reptile house is the most interesting thing, to him. Dudley and Piers easily find the biggest snake ion the place, but grow bored with it easily and move on. Harry, however, stays back. The sign next to it's tank reads "Boa Constructor, Brazil. Bred in captivity." It then goes on to tell about the snake's properties and habitat. Harry turns his attention to the snake, only to find it looking right at him. Harry looks around, and when he looks back, the snake winks.  
Harry is shocked, for a moment, then, hesitantly, he winks back.   
The snake hisses softly, and, somehow, Harry understands it.  
:I wonder... can you understand me, hatchling?: it asks. Harry shivers, and looks around again before nodding.  
:It's not often that I sense one with such a close bloodline to that of Salazar's. You must be special.: Harry wonders, absently, what the snake is talking about, but then he's shoved out of the way ny his cousin.  
"mom! Dad! Come look at the snake; you won't believe what it's doing!" he exclaims, leaning up against the glass.  
And then, suddenly, the glass isn't there anymore, and Dudley has fallen into the tank.  
Chaos ensues, and Harry is dragged roughly to his feet. Only, it's not his uncle who's doing it. Instead, it's a man in black robes, with long black hair and grey eyes. He pulls Harry away from the swelling crowd, moving him in the direction of the zoo's exit.  
"Wha-?" Harry gasps, and the man turns suddenly, pulling Harry into an enclosed area.  
"Sh, little one, I'm here to rescue you," the man says softly. Harry blinks in disbelief, and the man seems to notice, "I am telling the truth, young one, I promise. I'll explain in a moment, but first, let me tell you may name," Harry nods hesitantly, after a pause, "I am Severus Snape-Potter, you father, and I'm here to take you away from the Dursleys. Do you understand?"  
Harry is shocked, but nods silently. The man smiles, and says, "Good. I know that this must be a shock for you, as I don't know what those wretched excuses for human beings have been telling you, but I'll try to explain as thoroughlyas possible when we get to my home."  
"S-sir?" Harry asks softly, his voice scratchy from not using it for so long. The man, Severus, looks him in the eyes.  
"Yes?"  
"With all due respect... why haven't you come sooner?" the man looks pained, for a moment, then sighs.  
"The time wasn't right, Harry. I had to get the Ministry to give me legal gaurdianship over you before I took you from the Dursleys-"  
"Wait, the Ministry?"  
"Oh, yes. I'm sorry, I forgot how little you know. The Ministry of Magic, Harry. You see, I'm a wizard, as are you. That's why nobody stopped me from taking you in that crowd. Notice-me-not charms."  
Harry feels a little overwhelmed at this, and pinches himself, just to make sure he isn't dreaming. The man chuckles.  
"I assure you, Harry, this is very much a reality."  
"... Really?" Harry asks, nervous that he'll start laughing and shout "April Fool!" at him, but when the man just nods with a serious look on his face, Harry sighs in relief.  
"I've always been... different," Harry says softly, hanging his head.  
"Well, I promise you, you'll be accepted by my family," Severus says, and Harry looks up with a new light in his eyes. The man chuckles, "Now, how about we go and get a treat to celebrate?" Harry looks surprised at this, but nods. The man pauses, and then says, "I'm sorry. Getting there will be extremely uncomfortable."  
"Oh... How do we...?"  
"Just grab my arm. I don't have my wand out, so the Trace won't activate until we get to Hogsmeade.  
"Okay..." Harry is now thoroughly lost, but he grabs Severus's arm as he said to, and then...  
It feels as if he's being pulled through a very tight tube, and he can't breathe, for a moment. And, as suddenly as it started, everything stops. Harry gasps, and then, once he no longer feels the need to breathe heavily, he looks around.  
What he sees shocks him. There are many busy shops that are so obviously magical that Harry no longer has a doubt in his mind that Severus was telling the truth.  
There's the shop called Honeydukes that Severus told him about, and then there are others, such as the Three Broomsticks, and what seems to be a joke shop, called Zonko's. Harry shivers, wishing that he had more eyes as he looks around.  
"Don't get too caught up in it all, Harry," Severus says, and Harry looks to him. He's beside him, standing tall, and focusing on Harry," Come on," he leads Harry to Honeydukes with a smile.  
Harry takes his time looking around, and picks a few sherbert balls that are supposed to make you levitate, and some Fizzing Whizbees. Severus seems happy at his choices, and leads him from the shop when he's done paying with some oddly shaped money.  
"The bronze ones are Knuts, the silver are Sickles, and the gold are Galleons. Twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, and seventeen Sickles to a Galleon," Harry nods, examining his sherbert balls.  
"So, my house, next? I have people waiting on us."  
"Oh?" Harry asks, wondering how many people there'll be (he's not really all that good around crowds).  
"Yes, so we should really get back. Hold my arm again, please," Severus says. Harry grimaces, but grabs the man's arm. This is definately not his favorite way to travel.


	3. Two

The house that they arrive at is rather small, though it has a cozy look to it. There's a weeping willow out front, and a small garden with a variety of unusual flowers in it. As they pass through the doorway, Harry notices a very stylized broom outside, and wonders what it's for.  
The inside is just as warm and inviting as the outside of the house. The walls are a cream color, and the ceiling is a very light shade of grey.  
The air smells like cookies, and Harry's stomach growls. He remembers the treats that he's holding, and sets them carefully on the table beside the door. Looking around, Harry can see pictures on the walls, pictures that move. He knows now that they're doing it by magic, and suddenly, his thirst for knowledge returns. He wants desperately to know the theory behind making the pictures move.  
As Harry examines the room, Severus is examining him. He's awfully thin, with James's face and hair, and light grey eyes that are almost silver. He's short, and the signs of physical abuse are everywhere; his posture, the bags under his eyes, the way he looks down whilst speaking, the fear in his voice, and even the fear shown in his eyes. Severus supposes that he'll have to help Harry to get used to affection and being cared for.  
"Harry," he says softly, causing the boy to jump. He looks at Severus with wide eyes, "I want you to know that you won't be hurt, here, okay?" Harry nods, keeping his eyes to the floor.  
"Also, you can call me 'dad' when you're speaking to me, because that's what I am to you, yes?"  
"Okay... Dad," Harry whispers, a shiver going through him at calling this man his father.  
"Um... what about my mom? Who was she?" to his surprise, Severus looks a little sad.  
"You didn't have a mom, Harry. No, you had James and I as fathers."  
"How-?"  
"Magic works in mysterious ways, but I'll try to explain. A few years back, there was a wizard who discovered the magical properties of one's own blood. Though it had been known that our blood was magical, certain ingredients had not been used in a combination that could provide us with any information. This wizard found that combination, through many years of hard work and study, and created what is commonly known as the Parentis potion.  
"Used in accordance with an incantation, this spell will reveal one's lineage, and many other things about them. One of those things was one's soulmate. James and I, tough we had once been enemies, were soulmates."  
"But..." Harry looks confused, "How did you have me?"  
"Ah. Well, some soulmates, as they grow closer, gain the ability to conceive a child if they weren't able to already. James was one of those cases. Let's just say that we were overjoyed to find out, and started trying for a child right away. It didn't take long. You were born a healthy baby in July, and we would have been a great family."  
"What happened?"  
"A man named Albus Dumbledore," his father's features darken, and Harry shivers.  
"W- what did he do?"  
"He... he took you from us, and obliviated us so that we wouldn't remember ever being together. All we remembered was our hatred for one another, and James brought the child to Lily, his childhood crush, believing that it was her child. Lily was in on the secret, and raised you for the first year with James.  
"How did you remember all of this?"  
Severus sighs softly, "It was when I heard that Jamie had died. The news caused a sadness that Dumbledore's spells could not hold back, and that's when the memories came flooding back in. And Jamie... he died hating me," unshed tears glisten in his father's eyes, but then he blinks them away, regaining his composure.  
"I... I never would have guessed," Harry whispers, and does the only thing he can think of. He goes up to his father and gives him a hug.  
Severus looks surprised, to say the least, but he leans down and hugs Harry back fiercely.  
After a moment, the two break apart, and Harry smiles at his newly found father. Severus smiles down at his son, and leads him into the kitchen, where Sirius and Remus are baking.  
"Hey, you two," Severus says to them. Remus looks over, a grin splitting his face when he sees Harry.  
"Well, I'll be darned. He looks almost just like him, doesn't he?' he says softly. Sirius turns, too, and nods.  
"Yeah, but he has Sev's eyes," he mutters, "I'm Sirius Black," he says, straightening up and looking Harry in the eyes. Remus introduces himself, too, and they both go to hug Harry. Harry accepts the gestures, though he's not used to them.  
"I was thinking of getting him fed, and then going into Gringott's for inheritance and medical tests and such. We can get his school supplies tomorrow.  
"That sounds good, Sev," Sirius says, nodding towards the stove, "There are cookies if you want them, Harry," this is followed by a quick tap on the hand with a spatula from Remus.  
"No, he'll have to eat some real food, first, Sirius. You know the rules," he says in a strict tone. Sirius gives him a sheepish grin, and Remus pulls a roast out of the oven. It smells divine, and Harry's stomach growls. Everyone looks at him, and Remus chuckles.  
"Don't worry, you'll get your share," he says. Little does he know just how much that means to Harry.  
xxx  
After lunch (during which Harry ate as much as he could without getting sick, which wasn't a lot), Harry and his father head out to go to Gringott's. They apparate there, and Harry is stunned by the sheer size of it.  
A goblin asks Harry for his key, which Severus provides. Then, Severus requests all of the usual tests.  
"Follow me, please," the goblin (Knok) says, leading them into a back room.  
"All that is required is a drop of blood," Harry raises his eyebrows at this, but figures that it must be like the Parentis potion. He cuts his thumb, and lets a drop of blood fall onto the paper.  
It reads the following

Harriet James Snape-Potter_ Given name  
Harry Potter_ Current name  
Status_ Pureblood  
Parents_ James Potter/ Severus Snape  
Current guardian_ Severus Snape  
Grandparents_ 4 magical, all deceased.

Harry smiles at this, then moves on to the next paper, which his father tells him is an inheritance test.

Harriet James Snape-Potter  
Relations/ Bloodlines:  
Slytherin  
Gryffindor  
Potter  
Snape  
Prevell  
Inheritances:  
Slytherin, Vault 39660  
Contents: 27,000,000 galleons, various treasures  
Gryffindor, Vault 28775  
Contents: 36,000,000 galleons, various treasures  
Potter, Vault 2900  
Contents: 975,000 galleons  
Prevell, Vault 50985  
Contents: 4,000,000 galleons, various treasures  
Snape, Vault 3982  
Contents: 73,000 galleons

"Damn," Harry whispers. That's almost... 68,048,000 galleons!" Severus looks at the boy in surprise, wondering how he calculated that so quickly.  
"Next is the Core Test," Knok says, and Harry gives that a drop of blood, too. They both gasp as they read the paper.

Harriet James Snape-Potter  
Core Rank- 379 (Gold/Silver); 85% blocked  
Magic Type: Dark  
Inherited Magicks:  
Dark- 95% blocked  
Soul- 92% blocked  
Resistance-69% blocked  
Elemental- 84% blocked  
Light- 41% blocked  
Familiar- 57% blocked  
-1 unknown serpent; 1 unknown bird  
Animagus- 99% blocked  
-Form: Argentum Coluber  
Patronus- 39% blocked  
Form: Basilisk

"Oh my gods. We'll have to get you Cleansed," Severus says softly. Harry nods, slightly scared of the scowl on his father's face.  
"Do you wish to do that now?" Knok asks. Severus nods, and Harry looks slightly scared.  
"Don't worry. It won't hurt, I promise," Severus says softly, and Harry nods, allowing himself to be led to the Cleansing room.  
It takes only a few minutes, but Harry finds himself growing increasingly tired as the process goes on. As if the goblin was expecting this, he leads Harry to what seems to be a stone bed, and tells him to lie down.  
Suddenly, Harry feels a large tug on his Core, an extremely odd feeling, though it doesn't hurt. Instantly, he's out, laying unconscious on the table. The goblin leaves to get his charts, leaving Harry in the room.


	4. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. I know that I've updated every day thus far, but I may not be so forthcoming with chapters all of the time. I may get serious writer's block, or my depression will flare up again. I'll try to publish new chapters at least once a week. Also, if you guys have comments, questions, or ideas/ prompts for this story or a new one, just post them in the comments.  
> Enjoy <3

When Harry wakes up, he feels... different. As if the blood coursing through his veins suddenly carries more power than it had before. His chest feels lighter, and his hair floats around his face. Finding a mirror, he sees that his hair has grown to the middle of his back, and is now soft and silky. A small smile forms on his face as he examines the room that he's in.  
The walls are white, and there's a small light in the corner, which is turned on. There's also an open door, but he doesn't leave just yet. He wants to try something, first.  
His father had told him earlier about finding and using one's magical core. He want's to try to find his own.  
Closing his eyes as he sits back on the stone bed, he hums softly to give him something to focus on should he get lost in the magic. Then, he reaches out with his mind inside of himself.  
He finds his core instantly, and is surprised at how strong it is. It's rather... wild. He smirks, and stands up, wondering if he can direct it to do what he wants. Slowly, he taps into the magic and reaches out with it. He feels the room out, and can feel a surplus of magic below him. He supposes hat that must be because of the magical artifacts in the vaults below. Outside of the room, he can feel the already-familiar magic of his father, which he could feel even before connecting to his core. He smiles, and walks out of the room. His father grins in relief as he sees him, and Harry recognizes Sirius and Remus, as well as a boy who looks to be around his age, even if he is taller.  
When his father stands up, Harry realizes that he has grown several inches, as well, and that his robes are a little short, though they're not tight at all. He looks to his father, who smiles and gives him a gentle hug.  
"You look great, my son," he says softly, and Harry pulls back. He'll have to get used to this new height.  
"Thanks," he says softly, and glances at the boy beside Remus. He certainly looks like both him and Sirius, with shoulder-length brown hair and sky blue eyes, and Sirius's height. Harry supposes that the two are mates, and that this is their child.  
"Hello," Harry says shyly. The other male graces him with a brilliant smile.  
"Hi. I'm Quinn," he says. Harry can't help but smile.  
"And I'm Harry."  
"I know that, silly," Quinn chuckles, and goes forward to shake Harry's hand. Harry shakes back, not sure if he's doing it correctly, but the other seems satisfied.  
"School lists came today, so Uncle Sev and my papas are going to take us shopping," Harry nods at this, and looks to his father.  
"How long was I out?"  
"Oh, just a few days. Honestly, with the amount of binding your core had gone through, I'm surprised that you weren't out for more than a week."  
"Oh..."  
Quinn takes Harry's hand, suddenly, and pulls him away from the room.  
"C'mon, let's go to our vaults!" Harry laughs at the other's antics, and follows him. Their parents follow, happy that the two seem to be getting along.  
The trip to each of their vaults isn't long, and they get what they'll need and then some. When they leave Gringott's, Quinn is eager to get his wand, but Harry wants to get his robes, first; he keeps getting odd looks from the passers-by. And so, the two groups separate, arranging to meet back at the bank in a few hours.  
The shop that they go to for robes is the upper class shop, not the run-down one. It's called Richter's. Harry sees a blonde boy being fitted for robes, but before he has a chance to get a good look at him, he'sled into the shop by a tall woman.  
"so, what will it be today, dear?" she asks, and Harry looks to his father. Severus smiles.  
"We'll be needing the full set today; winter, summer, dress, and school robes."  
"Ah, a newcomer," the woman smiles, "Don't worry, we'll get you in and out in a jiffy." It doesn't take long to get the needed measurements for the robes, and even less time to actually make the robes. They're in and out of the shop within a half-hour, and Harry walks out with silky black robes on, and the others in a bag. His long, raven hair flows around him as they walk to Ollivander's.  
The wand shop is small, and Harry is surprised that there aren't many people in it. He gets his wand quickly, surprised but secretly pleased to find out that it shares a core with Lord Voldemort's (the greatest dark wizard's) wand.  
The next place they go is Flourish and Blott's. Harry gets all of the titles that he needs, and quite a few that he finds interesting, such as "Unusual Wizardry" by Harriet Hills. After they get everything that they need, they still have about a half-hour to kill, so they head towards the pet shop.  
Harry had wanted to look at owls, but the moment he enters the shop, he is drawn towards the back of the shop. There, in a glass tank, lays a huge Burmese Python. As Harry approaches it, it lifts its head and looks him directly in the eyes. Harry shivers, wondering if he could test his theory on this snake. Hesitantly, he approaches the tank and says :Hello.:  
The snake looks surprised (if that's what you could call the widening of its eyes), and hisses, :Hello, Hatchling. It's not often that Emilee meets someone who speaks his language. To whom do I have the pleasure of speaking to?:  
:My name is Harry Potter,: Harry says, ecstatic that he can actually understand him.  
:Ah. The little Vanquisher that many wizards have spoken of. You are highly respected.:  
:Am I?: Harry says, amused. His father had told him his story while they were out shopping.  
:Yes... But how is it that you can speak the language of the snakes?:  
:I am distantly related to Salazar Slytherin,: Harry says lightly, and the snake seems to smirk.   
:I see.:  
They study one another for a moment, then Harry asks, :How would you like to become my familiar?:  
:Emilee sensed that we would be a good match, Harry Potter. Yes, that would be good... I promise not to bite you,: the snake chuckles, a soft, breathy hiss.  
Harry goes up front immediately, not sure how much time he has left, and asks the shopkeeper to help him with Emilee. The keeper looks skeptical when Harry asks about the magnificent snake, but Harry is completely sure, and so exits the shop with his money bag a bit lighter, and Emilee wrapped around his shoulders. Severus, who had been watching this whole time, smirks when he sees the serpent, and Harry tells Emilee that this is one of his fathers, and a friend.  
:Ah. I can smell his blood in yours, so I am not surprised. You look like him, as well.: Harry looks to his father before replying.  
:Yes, I suspected that you might. however, there are some others that I wish you to meet today that we will be living with. Do not bite anyone, especially them, alright?: Emilee nods, and Harry strokes his scales absently.  
Sirius and Remus are shocked to see Harry with the snake when they meet them at the bank, but Quinn just laughs happily, and pats Harry on the back.  
"I guess we know which House you'll be placed in, huh?" he says, and Harry allows himself a smile. He's starting to like his god brother already.


End file.
